The Tribe
by Chibi-Lilith
Summary: The mysterious Tribe, groups of clans dedicated to guarding the dimensional gates. One in particular needs to be watched always as this gate leads to the world of the demons. Five young Clans women are drawn away from the Tribe village and ON HOLD
1. The Beginning

The Tribe - Prologue  
  
Author: Chibi Lilith  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the GW characters or the SM characters.  


*******************************************************

The bright rays of the sun seemed to drift between the branches and leaves of the towering tree's of the forest, illuminating the slightly dark and moist atmosphere that was the wilderness. Birds silent a moment before, suddenly came to life as the flock chirped and flew in one direction in alarm. The cause of the disturbance leaping over an exposed root, fear evident on her small pale face, scratches on her bare arms and legs bore witness to her struggle. She was fast, but she knew she was not fast enough, her only hope was that her clan would come to her rescue, her heart was pounding in her chest in her attempt to escape from her persuers. 

  
"Stop!" A voice shouted. Irritation… or maybe it was anger in the voice, she couldn't blame him though, knowing she had been running for over an hour or so. Now she was being hunted. And they weren't happy. It was her own fault. Playing on the outside of the forest border was forbidden, and she had gone against that rule.

She felt something hit the back of her head, causing her to tumble face first into the muddied ground, biting back tears of pain, she scrambled to her feet only to be grabbed by strong arms from behind.

"Where do you think your going, you dirty little ferret?" A gruff voice sneered, squeezing the child's shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise. "You know the law. Tribe members are to stay in the forest. You

have been caught outside of the border, and for that you will answer to our law."

The girl yelped as the soldier squeezed her thin arms, closing her eyes to stop herself from crying infront of her clans enemy. She began to babble in her own language, asking that they let her go, pleading and begging with them to spare her. More footsteps behind them made her stop in her rambling, pink eyes flying open in hope that it was members of her clan to her rescue. Biting on her lip, she almost sobbed aloud when she realized it was more of the Dukes soldiers, one of them with an unconcious girl a little older than her over his shoulder. 

"Hotaru!" The pink eyed clan girl cried out. A fist from her captor connected with her temple causing her to groan and stumble to her knees once more.

"Shut ye'r mouth brat if you know wha's good for ya." He growled, his foul breath caused her to almost lose consciousness again. His chunky hands picked her up effortlessly, pink hair tangled in his fingers and he scowled as he threw her over his shoulder.

Barely aware of her surroundings, all she could do was silently call for help before she felt herself pulled into the cold welcoming world of darkness.

"Chibi!" A lone figure gasped. Her meditation was interrupted by the incredibly loud mental cry for help coming from one of the youngest members of the clan. Climbing to her feet, violet eyes refocused on the fire before her as its flames flickered and showed her images of the fate of both young girls.

Running from the meditation hall, she rounded the corner and almost collided with another woman of another clan. With an apology to the slightly ruffled older woman, she continued to the main hall where she knew her clan would be training with the other clans of the great Tribe.

Persian blue eyes glanced around wondering why he had come in the first place. Public executions weren't something he would usually attend he found things as these disgusting and ugly, however, his 'friend' the Duke Brydon had established that this was an event not to be forgotten. Beside him, his fellow warriors watched on. One pair silently and one of the other two trying to quell the others incessant talking.

"Today," the Duke began causing all eyes to turn to him. "We have captured two Tribe members on our lands. Two spies threatening the peace of our home. Bring them!"

As he bellowed the order, two soldiers stepped out of the prison doors dragging with the two… spies?

No, they were little more than children, both frightened and confused. Both were clothed with a soft brown cloth forming a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt for each, one was pink haired, pink eyed and shrieking in her native tongue as she called for someone to help them. The other remained stoic and calm, glaring at all of those around her. Once they were brought to the town center before the dark haired Duke himself, they were forced to their knee's with knives to the throats of both.

There were murmurs from the crowd. Most, not believing what they were seeing. These children were spies? Almost all the people who lived in Duke Brydon's domain did not believe in his claims that the Tribe were cruel, evil creatures that needed to be slaughtered. They were rabbid animals, in his opinion that had no shred of dignity or humanity, living in the forests like beasts.

"For these crimes against the people of Lionith, they will be destroyed." Was the final statement from the duke as he stepped back and took his seat, motioning for the soldiers in his command to step forward and hold the crowd back. Indignant cry's were heard from the people, demanding that he stop, trying to reason that his 'spies' were merely children.

Hiiro's persian blue eyes narrowed on the Duke. This man was not someone that would fit into the alliance. His blatant display… or attempted display of power disgusted him to no end.

The blond in his group suddenly leapt forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword in warning to the soldiers that had appeared before them. "This is… Immoral!" 

"I've got to agree with Q-man here," the braided talkative young man spoke up. "They're children."

A katana blade flashed through the air, slicing at one of the soldiers cutting him down on the spot. The others didn't even bother looking. Wufei had chosen to act before speaking. Not an unusual occurrence.

"Such injustice should be stopped."

Trowa said nothing, lending his silent support as he too brandished his weapon, stepping up behind his comrades, knowing that Hiiro would agree.

"This is over." Hiiro said simply. "My father will not agree to this alliance with someone like you."

A look of outrage crossed the Dukes face, making him redden in his rage he stood quickly, pointing an accusing finger at them. "You… are spies as well then!" His paranoia was to its maximum. "Kill them all as well!"

The Dukes men charged. Hiiro and the others met them head on. Only a few seconds passed though and fifteen or so soldiers had been dropped by the five warriors, when the crowd abruptly became quiet, the sound of chimes filling the air making all stop mid fight.

The mob of people parted, revealing what appeared to be a hunched old woman beneath a white hooded robe, strands of her white hair drifted from the hood. Following her were four other hooded figures, though they wore a bleak grey color, two on either side of her and two trailing behind carrying what appeared to be a treasure box.

When they were close enough to speak to the Duke, the old woman went to her knee's, never revealing what must have been a wrinkled and scarred face, she lowered her head to the floor in homage.   
"My lord Duke," came the old woman's cracked and withered voice. "I humbly beg you to spare the children of our Tribe."

Sitting up was a great difficulty for her and one of the grey garbed figures pulled back their hood, revealing a beautiful blue eyed blond who aided the helpless woman to her feet.

Hiiro had taken the opportunity to inch his way closer to the guards that held the children. Normally, this would not have mattered. But he believed in justice and the innocence of children. And these children did not deserve this punishment.

The onyx eyes of Wufei had noticed this move and stood prepared to aid his leader if anything should arise.

"Please," the other grey robed figure spoke in a woman's soft voice, she pulled her hood down displaying short blue hair, and kind blue eyes. Motioning to the pair of their group that were standing behind them, she signaled for them to step forward, which they did, bringing the chest they carried with them. "Release them to us. This chest of gold is yours, in exchange for the children. To compensate your… losses…"

Duo snorted loudly in amusement, catching the attention of the blue eyed blond woman. He blinked and smiled as she winked at him flirtatiously.

The Duke seemed to find this amusing as well. He paused though, silently wondering if the other two carrying the chest were women. If they were as beautiful as the other two, they would make a wonderful addition to his harem back in the castle. The old woman would be of no use though… she would have to die. "What makes you think I won't just take the gold… and anything else that I may fancy from you?"

It was then, Hiiro and Wufei made their move. Slaying all four of the guards, they stood protectively over the children as Quatre made his way over to cutaway their bonds. The pink haired little girl sobbed and hugged the darker haired girl who stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort the girl.

"Hotaru. Lem nai kra? Mar wan lian shu kat." The blue haired woman spoke. ( Hotaru. Are you alright? Stay where you are.)

At the dark haired little girl's nod, the old woman suddenly straightened. No longer crouched, withered or helpless, a slender hand came up and pulled her robe away, allowing it to drop to the floor, the old woman was replaced by another beautiful golden haired, blue eyed young woman. The others followed suit, the other two unveiled women revealed themselves to be beauties as well. Long brown hair tied in a pony tail, green eyes glaring openly at the duke, while the other had long dark purple hair and matching dark purple eyes that held determination and anger. They were strangely dressed, wearing the clothes of the same dull brown cloth the children were wearing, each wearing a top with thin straps that held them up, cut short exposing abdomens that were toned, and slightly tanned, figure hugging shorts and a pair of brown leather mid calf high boots. 

"But you see my _dear_ Duke. We're of the Tribe. What you fancy does not concern us," the newly revealed leader spoke. "And you must be punished for hurting two of our clan."

A silent order was issued by the warrior woman and the others leapt into action, the blue haired woman took off sprinting into the direction of the children. Her blue eyes scanning the five male warriors that had so selflessly saved their clan members. A soldier attempted to stop her, sword slicing through the air to lop off her head, she ducked the blow, and as she did both hands reached behind her, pulling out two daggers from seemingly no where, the blades of which emitted an eerie soft blue glow. Her left arm shot out, dagger catching the second attempt between the blade and the top of the hilt, her other arm was quickly brought across, slicing at the mans throat. When he barely dodged, a shapely flexible leg struck out, foot connecting with his jaw, propelling him backwards. She smirked as she spun and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying.

The golden haired leader was right behind the blue haired woman, having pounded her opponent into the ground… literally. She strolled over to the group of five men protectively encircled around their young kin, eyeing them carefully. "We thank you… for your aid."

Motioning for the youngsters to follow her, she turned her back to them and waited until the children had caught up to her. She spared the young men a glance, smiling as she continued to walk ignoring the fighting all around her, the pink haired girl clung to her arm in fear while the other darker haired child paused momentarily to turn to them. Her pale hands waved for them to follow, and with a bright smile plastered onto her face, the youngster chased after the golden haired young woman. 

Hotaru took the hand of her clan elder, squeezing it. "Usa-mama, I feel that they should… be with us." 

Clueing the elder in that she had had a premonition.

Wide blue eyes turned to her, and pink lips parted as if she was about to say something. The golden haired leader was interrupted by a crazed Duke Brydon who pounced on her, and she stifled a shriek as she was pulled to the ground with him, his hands moving to places where they had no right to be, his face inches away from hers and she knew that he would kiss her. Before she could implement effective methods of hurting the disgruntled Duke, she felt his weight on her removed and she looked up in time to see him being yanked away by a seemingly impassive young man.

  
"Are you alright?" He asked simply. 

Giving a nod, she smiled and stood up with Chibi-Usa's help. "Thank you."

All around them, the fighting had eased, Villagers and towns people returning to their homes. Most of them in shock at what had almost happened, soldiers lay on the ground out cold or merely injured.

"Usagi-Chan!" A voice cried out. 

A brunette sprinted towards them, sword in her hand, raised to strike at anyone of the five warriors around her in vengeance for hurting her leader.

"Stop!" Usagi shouted out loud, causing the brunette to slow and blink at her in confusion. "They did nothing to harm me Mako-Chan…" the next thing was said quietly, but still audible. "Kal te mao shir pa lo wan hanm ka." (He saved my honor.)

The son of the King of Tyria could only watch in pretend indifference as the brunette scowled somewhat at the Duke, then turning to the group she offered the a thankful smile. "My thanks to you…"

"What are the Tribe?" Wufei had asked abruptly, observing the five young women with inquisitive and cautious dark eyes.

"None of your concern." The raven haired young woman spoke as she made her way to the group, watching as her leader stood up, and secretively glanced at the brown haired, blue eyed young man who she had seen rescue the golden haired young woman. "Usa-chan, he almost-..."

She was interrupted as Usagi shook her head. "I know. We must return to Killarith." 

Minako took the other woman by the hand, squeezing it. "Can't we stay in the village? There are so many young men around!" She giggled and winked to the men still with them.

"Mina-chan, Usagi has forgotten that we must see the Seeress." The blue haired young woman replied.

Blushing, Usagi looked away, focusing her attention to the children of their clan. "No, I haven't forgotten. We must return the children. They will be safe there."

Quatre had decided to interrupt then. "The Seeress is in the next City, we would be happy to take you there if you wish. The children will be safe with us."

Glancing at her companions who nodded in their agreement, Usagi looked back at their new travelling companions and gave a firm nod of her head.  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


	2. The forest of the Great Wolf

The Tribe - Chapter 1

Author: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer - I don't own the GW characters or the SM characters.

Hey Everyone! ^-^ Thank you so much for the reviews, and yes, I'm a total Hiiro/Usagi Fan! YAY! 

They're such a cute couple! -Squeals and bounces up and down- See! -Points to her collection of Hiiro/Usagi pictures scattered all over her bedroom floor-

Hiiro: *Climbs in through the window and points his gun at Chibi Lilith* Photo's. Now.

CL: O.O; *Shrieks and runs into her closet to hide* USA-CHAN! Hiiro-kun is trying to steal my photo's again!!!!!

Usagi has heard the girl and magically appears out of thin air in the middle of the room. 

Usagi: Hiiro Yuii! *Glares*

Hiiro: *Cringes inwardly at her glare, though outwardly staring blankly... He was in soo much troule.* 

Usagi: *Stomps over to him* You leave he- ACK! *Slips on one of the photo's and flys backwards before Hiiro could catch her, squirming, Usagi realises she's lying on top of someone* 

CL: *Had been trying to crawl out of the closet to claim her pictures, when Usagi slipped* x.x;;

Minako: *Pops her head into the room* Oh! You need medical attention! *Starts pounding a clenched fist onto CL's chest* Breath damn you! Breath!..

CL: X.X; *Gurgle*...gah.. 

Wufei from the window: Baka Onna. *Throws head back and cackles* Bwahahahahah!

Hiiro: *Claims his precious Usagi from ontop of the now unconcious form of the Author* 

Usagi: *Happily hugs him, snuggling into her boyfriends chest* Hii-chan....

Ami: *Blinks as she enters the room, looks over at Hiiro and Usagi, then glancing at Wufei cackling on the balcony, before her eyes flickered over to Minako who was now stradling Chibi Lilith's stomach and beating a fist into her chest, while repeating the words "Breath! C'mon Lil-chan! Breath!"* Do I even want to know?...

Duo: *Wanders in, see's Minako and Lilith* OOOOooooooh! Can I join?! We can make it a three some!

ALL except Lilith: DUO! .;

**************************************************************

Usagi leaned forward, whispering words of encouragement into her young steeds twitching ear. 

The poor creature was frightened of the dark, cold forest that the now travelled in, something about it disturbed Usagi as well. Her hand stroked the side of its dark brown neck in comfort and the golden haired clan leader smiled as she felt it relax slightly. "Be brave Lithia," she cooed softly to it. "We'll be fine."

The young Prince of Tyria's eyebrow rose at the display of effection the woman had for her horse, but he chose not to comment and instead turned his thoughts to why Quatre had asked them to come. 

True, they were headed to the same city for they were to rally the kingdoms of the land into an alliance when all their temple priests had the same disturbing vision. War. There was going to be a war. The people of the land against out-world forces. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

He wouldn't tell anyone else, but he too, had seen the disturbing visions in his dreams as if one of the Gods had been pushing him to accept this mission.

"How far until the city?" Makoto questioned none of the men in particular.

Trowa gave her a side ward glance, remaining silent for a moment and turning back to the path before he even spoke. "End of the Forest. Through the Norden Plains."

Picking up from where his normally silent companion left, Quatre nodded his head in agreement. "About two or three days away." His blue eyes moved to where Hotaru was sitting behind Minako on her horse. "Are you sure you don't want us to take the girls on one of our horses?"

Minako nodded her head and smiled. "I'm fine... What about you Rei-chan?"

"Chibi-Usa stay's with one of us." Rei said bluntly. "We're clan members. We take care of our own."

Makoto shook her head and gave a lopsided smile, watching Rei's back where Chibi-Usa calmly sat eyeing Hiiro and Usagi for some odd reason.

The pink haired girl suddenly spoke up after having been silent the whole time. 

"Usa-mama, klath mei wan shu?" (Usa-mama, may I ride with you?)

Usagi nodded and Rei stopped her horse as her clan leader navigated her horse up beside Rei's. Chibi-Usa's small arms reached and gripped at Usagi's arms when they were offered to her, lifting her up off Rei's horse and onto the brown mare named Lithia and firmly placing the child behind her.

Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around her adopted mothers waist. As they continued on their way however, the pink haired girl glared at Hiiro's back. This didn't escape the notice of Wufei who trailed behind, nor Minako who had stopped to ensure the safety of the other child and her clan leader.

"Usa-mama," Hotaru whispered suddenly. Her face becoming pale as she spotted a pair of flashing red eyes near the golden haired woman and her friend. Other eyes came into view near the first, and this time Hotaru screamed. "Ner da kra!" (To your left!)

Usagi had seen the first pair of eyes shortly after Hotaru, however, she chose not to make a move lest the creature attack and hurt Chibi-Usa in the process. When Hotaru's warning rang in her ears, a large furry body leapt at her from the tree's, eyes burning with an eerie blue glow as Usagi raised an arm to protect herself incase it jumped at her while her other hand snaked around her abdomen and pushed Chibi-Usa back. The creature revealed itself to be a large dark blue wolf, but before it could attack Usagi a violent gust of wind threw it through the air and into a large tree trunk. Makoto smirked in satisfaction when she heard the pleasant sound of bone cracking and lowered her arm to her side. Magic could be so useful sometimes and there was no way the green eyed brunette was going to let her clan leader get hurt.

"What IS this place?" Minako said quietly, backing her horse closer to the others, as they did the same.

"This... is the Forest of the of the great Wolves..." Usagi spoke, her eyes on the large blue wolf. Her sapphire eyes held compassion for the animal when she realised the crash into the tree had rendered the creature paralized. Its hopeless attempts to stand tugged at her heart and biting her lip, the woman hopped off her horse and ever so slowly made her way towards it.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Wufei growled. "Get back here before its pack members tear you to shreads!"

Hiiro too, had gotten off his horse, making his way to the mesmerised blond. "Usagi." He spoke her name softly. "It tried to kill you. Leave it."

Golden hair swung from side to side as she shook her head. "Its.. just trying to survive Hiiro."

Hiiro stared at her blankly, glancing behind him as he noticed the horses dancing about nervously as they sensed the wolves around them. Minako, Makoto, Quatre and Ami were watching warily, concern etched on their faces. Rei and Wufei would make a good pair, he thought in amusement as he noticed the obvious scowl on their faces. Trowa's expression was unreadable, and Duo stared in obvious awe at the woman.

Hiiro stifled the need to sigh. Honestly, these women were distracting them from their mission, though he unsheathed his weapon ready to defend the meatball headed... wait.. where had that thought come from? 

Glancing at her, he noticed her hair did, indeed resemble that delicious food type, two buns on her head with streamers coming from them.

The wolf snapped at Usagi's hand when she reached out to touch it. "Koku na wa takasi nu." (I will not harm you.)

Growling, it bared its teeth at her in warning but refrained from snapping at her again. 

"Joku." Was all Usagi said, extending her hand to the injured animal.

A glow surrounded them both, and when it died down the four legged fur ball was on its feet, dark eyes observing the golden haired woman. Once more it bared its teeth, yet it withdrew, barking an order to its pack members. 

The group watched in amazement as the glowing eyes that had them surrounded slowly disappeared.

"...I think we should make camp." Quatre suddenly spoke up, disrupting the peaceful calm. "And discuss what just happened."

Rei wrinkled her nose and was about to retort, but Ami interrupted her. "Agreed."

When their camp site was located, make shiftbeds were created from treebark and palms, a fire was started in the centre on the camp and although the wolves had returned they seemed content to just watch the group. Chibi-Usa from her position in her 'bed' next to Hotaru, glanced about fearfully as Usagi went on to tell what she had done. 

"I healed it. I couldn't stand to watch it as it was..."

Duo grinned at her. "Well, if you ask me, I think you may have saved us. I hear those Blue wolves are pretty vicious, and healing that one might have earned us some respect from them."

"Idiot." Wufei scowled. "Those things don't think! I'm sure they're planning a way to attack now!"

Ami smiled gently, stifling a giggle and shook her head. "You've just contradicted yourself Wufei. If they were planning, they would show they were organised. If they can do that, then they can think."

Onyx eyes glared at the blue haired woman, who shrugged it off.

Minako giggled at the two causing both the blue haired woman to give her a glare, and the dark haired man to redirect his glare to her.

Trowa ignored the exchange and glanced at the tall green eyed amazon, his face remained calm revealing no trace of his confusion when he suddenly spoke up. "Why?"

"Why what?" She replied, obviously confused by the question. 

"Why did she heal it? It tried to kill her." 

Makoto smiled at him, before turning her gaze to her clan leader who sat calmly by Hiiro. Neither one speaking, which was absolutely strange since the slightly younger woman was _hardly _quiet. 

"She couldn't stand to see it suffering. Even if it tried to kill her, she knows it was just trying to find something to...." She shuddered at the thought. "Eat."

"You know magic."

Makoto glanced over at him, green eyes watching him. "In the Tribe we are taught it. To guard the Dimensional Gates."

"Dimensional Gates?" Duo mimicked having eaves dropped into the conversation. "What are they?" 

Rei huffed, resisting the urge to strangle someone. Outsiders had no business knowing who they were. 

"Mako-chan! We can't tell them anything!"

Quatre smiled at the raven haired woman. "Don't you trust us after we helped rescue your clan children?"

Hiiro resisted the urge to glare at the Golden haired beauty near him. He was confused by her. Distracted even. And he had no idea why or how this was happening to him. He ears picked up Duo's question.

'Dimensional Gates...?'

"Thank you." Usagi said abruptly, causing his persian blue eyes to turn back to her still form. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

Her sapphire eyes looked into his persian ones, remaining there until she looked away with a slight blush. Oddly enough for him, the young Prince found this charming. 

"For saving my Honor." 

He only nodded, not really knowing what to say to her, his slightly ruffled hair fell into his eyes and when her hand came up to brush it away, he grabbed hold of her slender one with his own rough and calloused ones guiding it away from his face, his eyes narrowing on her. He hadn't been able to stop this automatic defensive action, immediately regretting it as the look on her face fell. Before he could say anything to explain she stood, her tanned legs directly infront of his line of vision and he had to beat back the urge to blush when he felt himself aroused by the sight.

The blushing clan leader quickly walked away from the group, passing a few tree's and into another clearing, sighing softly.

Chibi-Usa watched through a slitted eyes as her favourite adopted mother got up and took off from the group, embarrassment had tinted Usagi's cheeks red and the pink haired girl silently wished that 

Hiiro would die. 

Hotaru took hold of her hand beside her having seen the display as well. "Shizuku ner kowa naka sho, Chibi-Usa." (Give him a chance, Chibi-Usa.)

Hiiro got up, following the golden haired woman into the next clearing. Only to stop abrupty at the sight of a pack of large blue wolves. "Usagi... Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, blue eyes wide, but she could not feel fear when the wolves had not hurt her nor threatened to do so. "Don't do anything Hiiro..." Fighting humans was one thing, fighting vicious hungry animals that killed only to survive was another. 

A glimmering object caught the attention of both. A small pearl, shaped like a crescent moon which hung from a silver chain was dropped to her feet by a smaller wolf; the top of its head reaching her mid stomach, and it gave a happy yap, encouraging her to pick it up. She did so, not sure about what to do with it besides placing the necklace on, the wolves howled when she did before scampering off into the forest, the pack leader glanced behind him, watching the blond clan leader for a moment.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered, and watched as it took off as well.

Hiiro released the breath he held and made his way towards the woman. "Usagi, what was that about?" 

She shook her head in response indicating that she, herself did not know what had just happened. 

Hiiro stepped up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. He had been silently worried for her when he had found her in the middle of the wolf pack.

Usagi's eyes widened somewhat, a pink hue settled on her cheeks as she stared up at him. 

In an almost painfully slow motion, he edged his face closer to hers, to kiss her was his intent though she would be his first as he had ignored women altogether at home. They seemed to just want him for his status and appearance, attempting to distract him from his goals. Yet this one... she intrigued him.

"You do not know what you ask..." She whispered, turning her head to the side. She did not pull away however and touched her finger tips to her lips. Anger seemed to settle on her delicate features stepped away then. He did not realise however, that she was not angered by him, only that she was angered by the situation they were in.

"I didn't realise I had to ask when I want to kiss you." Hiiro all but growled. 

Usagi stared at him. The anger was replaced with relief which flickered to frustration. "Hiiro... I want to... but... " She let out a sigh and turned away from him, walking towards the clearing where they're friends were situated. "You still do not know what you ask of me..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


	3. The Seer and the Vision

The Tribe - Chapter 2

Author: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer - I don't own the GW characters or the SM characters. Eh, I also took the name for the demon gate (Mazoku-Doa) from the anime Slayers Next I think… e.e; I don't remember.

A note: Hey Everone, thanks again for reviewing!!! ^-^ It makes me happy to know I'm so appreciated!!! But.... .; I do wish that I would get more! ;-; 

Wufei: Stop being selfish Onna.

Lilith: *Shrieks* I'm not being selfish!!!! *Glares at him before continuing* Anyway, I was thinking that I could also write an SM Crossover with Batman of the future, eh? How does that sound?

Hiiro: *Growls* Fine. Usagi better be with me though.

Lilith: .... Uh, I was... *Backs away as Hiiro advances* thinking of pairing her up with Terry Mcguinness.

Terry in the background: WHAT?! ... Eh, she's a babe. Okay then.

Hiiro: *Takes out his gun and points it at Liliths head* ...You die......

Lilith: O.O;;; Now, now Hii-chan... Usa-chan will be very upset if you kill me..... *Runs off screaming bloody murder*

Hiiro: *Chases after her waving his gun* .....

Rei: Idiot. .; Anyways, I'm sure she would appreciate the readers voting on couples...

Lilith passes the screen: Except on Hiiro and Usagi! They're a couple! Mmm'kay!

Hiiro: Damn straight!   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The travelling companions tugged gently on the reigns of their horses, all eyes staring up at the great walls of the city named Theisa. 

Hotaru's dark gaze landed on the city barricade, widening in awe at the spectacular sight it made. Cream colored stone walls backdropped against an

ocean of endless dark blue and a clear light blue sky. It made sense that the city was built on a cliff; it was easily defendable that way if only one side was to

be attacked by those who wished to besiege it.

"This is it." Duo said, indicating that the group follow him to the gate. They did so, and waited for the braided man to do something. 

"Hello there!" Someone called down from the top of the wall. And they caught sight of a slightly over weight guard peering over the

top of the wall at them. "What brings you to Theisa?" He questioned. Even if the question seemed friendly enough, there was an underlying

note of suspicion.

"Hail to thee, guard of Theisa!" Usagi called out warmly, interrupting anything a slightly offended Duo was going to say. "We seek the Seerer of you city. An old friend of ours to be the truth."

The guard tilted his head to the side, watching them carefully with dark brown eyes. "Time is as endless as eternity." He spoke cryptically to the group.

The women seemed to blink at his words, surprised that he would know the simple key words of the Tribe. 

"Behold an eternity in a moment." The dark purple eyes of Rei narrowed on the guard. "How did you know this?"

He simply smiled at her, and pulled away from the wall, and the next moment the gates of the city were opened to them, creaking heavily as they 

were drawn open by the soldiers behind them. The guard from the top of the wall greeted them as they entered warily, the smile still on his face

as he approached the group. "Welcome to Theisa!" 

Usagi's sapphire blue eyes glanced at Hiiro, noticing his ridgid stance upon his horse. She could tell he was still upset about what happened the other night, he probably wasn't use to opening himself up like that or being rejected. They had avoided each other after that little encounter. Glancing to the guard, she got off her horse and strode up the the guard, bright eyes never leaving the man as she watched for a sign that this may have been a trap. "How did you know that? Its a Tribal saying...."

"The Seer," He said slowly, blushing slightly as he took in her appearance. "Came to see me, and told me you would come. She told me to say that to you, and that you would respond with 'Behold an eternity in a moment.'. I was to let you in if you responded correctly."

All eyes looked up suddenly, locking on a group that had just arrived. At the front was a tall woman, slightly older than Usagi and the other girls. Her dark hair glittered green in the sunlight as she approached them, a kind smile on her face before she bowed to them politely. "Welcome, Clan leader." She greeted softly. "Of which Clan are you?" 

Ami, having just been helped from her horse by a blushing Quatre spoke up then, eyes twinkling in amusement. "The Silver Mist Clan."

Usagi just laughed and launched herself at the taller woman. "Setsuna-'nee-chan, there's not need for such formalities!" 

The woman now known as Setsuna smiled, her eyes held mirth as she hugged the much shorter young woman close. "Sorry, its force of habit. Come, you must stay with me at the temple. Your friends may accompany you if you wish it."

Later, when they were settled more comfortably in the temple that Setsuna owned, the men were gathered in the room that had been assigned to Wufei who was currently leaning against the wall opposite the door. A quick glance around the room found Quatre seated on a chair by a simple desk, Duo was leaning against the wall, although he was seated and one of his knee's were up close to his chest, while the other was stretched lazily. Hiiro was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and a small scowl was on his face as he glared at Duo. Trowa was leaning against the wall, by the door, arms folded over his chest.

"So, whats the next step?" Duo queried quietly as his gaze moved over his companions. "Not that I mind spending time with those hot babes! I swear! Minako has the nicest set of -"

"Duo!" Quatre interrupted his babbling, and perverted companion. "Thats not a way to talk about a nice woman like Minako like that!"

The braided young man clucked his tongue, then smirked at his companion. "Quatre, Quatre, Quatre... How did you know I was going to say what you think I said, with out even saying it..."

Quatre blushed and looked away as he attempted to think of a come back.

"Enough." Hiiro's monotone voice cut in, ceasing anything the blonde boy was going to retort. He ran a hand through his messy brown locks and his persian blue eyes passed over each of his friends. "We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves. The more time we waste, the closer my nightmare is into becoming reality."

Trowa who was normally silent nodded in agreement. "We understand. We were all present when the priests conjured the vision into the fire so that we could all witness it." His green eyes lowered to the floor. "But how can we stop it?"

"I don't know..." Hiiro answered truthfully. He didn't want to give them all false hopes by pretending. "But I know, the more countries that join our alliance, the more the chance we all have against this invasion."

"Why didn't we just get one of those priests to come and summon the vision again, Hiiro?" Duo questioned. "It might help convince them."

Quatre shook his head. "No, most of these countries are suspicious when it comes to our priests and their summonings."

Wufei who had been quiet through most of this meeting had looked up suddely, his trained ears catching something from the window behind him.

"Ami-chan, I know Setsuna-ane must know something!" That was Usagi's voice.

Duo saw the look that passed over the face of the chinese warrior, and was about to question him when the faint voices drifted through the window of Wufei's room.

"We don't know that..." Ami. "She can't see everything. Only what the Gods want her to see... Your vision... may only be a nightmare."

The voices of the two young women became fainter and fainter, but Wufei did manage to catch Usagi's last comment. 

"I know Ami, but the Mazoku-doa ... I feel such dread when I am near it...."

Glancing up, her realised the others had heard the conversation as well. 

'Mazoku-doa? What the hell was that?' He thought and glanced to his persian eyed leader. "Maybe we should be seeing that Seer about your vision. She may be able to tell you what your looking for.. or maybe even more than that."

Hiiro thought for a moment before nodding his head, agreeing with the young chinese warrior. His blue eyes glanced out the window quickly, remembering what might have been, though just as quickly he looked away. "I will try to speak to her later. When the women are not around."

  
  
  
  
Setsuna's lips curved into an elegant smile, gesturing to the young Tribes women to make them selves comfortable. They did so, Minako seated on a pillow on the floor, leaning back against the cushioned chair that Ami was seated on. Makoto stood not far from the two, propped up against the wall with her arms by her sides. Rei chose to make herself comfortable on the floor, long legs stretched out over the floor as she leaned back, her arms were slightly behind her with her hands flat on the floor, supporting her. Infront of her was Usagi, sitting in a wooden chair across from Setsuna's own seat, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. The younger Tribe girls were seated on the floor, playing a village game they use to play with the children of the other clans as they were unable to understand what was being talked about anyway. 

"Setsuna-'nee-chan, I'm sure you understand what I am here for..." Usagi spoke, breathing an audible sigh as she looked the older woman in the eye. "I have seen a great monster in my dreams, with great leathery black wings, like those of a bat. Its skin is scaled and grey, much larger than any man that I have ever seen... Its eyes," She shivered as she whispered this, her blue eyes staring blankly at Setsuna. "They were red.. like blood.."

Setsuna looked at her, garnet eyes glazing over suddenly as she invoked her ability of foresight. A gift that she had always had, even as a child in the Tribe.

Hotaru glanced up, her dark eyes observing the Seer curiously. Something akin to recognition crossed her delicate features and her head tilted to the side, her short dark hair brushing against her shoulder. 

"I see," Setsuna began softly, although a look of recollection touched her slightly tanned face. "The Mazoku-Doa. It is open!" 

Usagi reeled back in shock, but managed to gather herself before glancing about the room noticing the state of horror on her clan members faces. All pairs of eyes were wide at the oracles words, Rei was breathing heavily while the others had baited breaths.

"What does she mean Usagi-mama?" Chibi-Usa whispered fearfully. She knew about the Mazoku-Doa, and what it held behind its invisible doors.

Setsuna seemed paralyzed with fear. Her eyes widening a fraction more than they were before, she lunged forward, taking the golden haired womans hands in her own and squeezed them tightly in her grip. "He comes through the gate. The demon Lord. He comes with his 12 warlords through the gate. They seek to empower the points of power with negative energy."

Usagi nodded her head, waiting for the woman to continue with her precognition. "Go on."

Her words fell on deaf ears. So absorbed was the Seer with her vision, she could not hear, or remember what and who were around her. "They wish to destroy the gate that holds their kindred back. To take control of our world, claim it and use it as their own." 

With this final warning, the red eyes of the seer flickered closed and she gasped out loud, collapsing into her chair. Obviously, initiating this vision had taken much out of her and Usagi let her be, not wishing to distress her older Tribe sister further. Turning to face her clan, she stood with her head bowed, though she remained silent for a few moments before lifting her gaze to look at each of her clan members with determination.

"We must do all in our power to prevent it from happening. The Mazoku-Doa must not be opened." She uttered softly.

"It will be done Usagi-chan." Rei spoke for the others, as they merely nodded their heads.

Hotaru moved her gaze from the resting Seer to her adopted clan mothers, eyes holding a sadness in them that none of them could fathom. "It is too late Usagi-mama, Rei-mama." Her voice was barely just a whisper, but the eerie quiet of the room made it seem as if what she said next was earsplitting. "Her vision was not of the future… but of the present. It happens now as we speak."

Setsuna gaped at the young girl, surprise was clearly written on her face, though she nodded her head in her confirmation.

The older clan members stared at her in trepidation, eyes wide as the horrible realization begun to sink in of what Hotaru had said. What the vision said. 

"The Village!" Minako cried out, voicing what the others now knew to be the truth. 

"We won't get back in time!" Ami's distraught outcry roused action in her friends who leapt to their feet, all heading for the door at the same time.

On the way out, Makoto collided into Duo as the group of men paused infront of the door because of all the commotion.

"Hey there babe." Duo greeted cheerfully.

At Makoto's distraught look, they chanced a glance at the other women and noticed they had too had the same look of torment clearly written on their faces, although somewhat varied, but there all the same.

"Our village," Makoto began, watching her clan members sprint into the direction of the stables. "Its under attack!"

The beautiful green eyes of the ever silent Trowa watched as the young woman dashed off after her group, having noted the state of alarm they were in, he knew what the Seer had seen had panicked them.

"You must go with them." A gentle voice said from the door way.

Quatre looked over, only just noticing the young dark haired girl that stood there. "What?"

She shook her head and smiled at them, though it wasn't in her eyes. "Follow them. You must go with them." She repeated, a little more urgently now.

Wufei nodded his head, and without any further protest from him, he turned on his heel and headed towards the stables. Trowa followed the chinese warrior, and he in turn was followed by the curious Duo who continually asked where they were going.

Hiiro watched them, it wasn't visible on his hard features that he was confused. Quite the contrary though. "What's going on?" He demanded of the child.

"It is the time for humans, regardless of who they are and where they come from, to fight together." Hotaru said, her wisdom showing through her deceiving form. "The Mazoku-Doa is open. Demons come into this world, and they must be stopped." 

She walked up to him with a purposeful stride, and when she was directly infront of him, she handed him an ancient rolled up parchment, which he hadn't noticed was in her hands. 

"Take this with you." She instructed. "It will help, and tell you the ways the warlords can be defeated."

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
  
Lilith: Tada! End of chapter! Hehehe I hope everyone liked it, and please don't forget to review!!!! ^_^ PLEASE!!! 

Wufei: You were going to say something about your other fanfiction idea's!

Lilith: Oh yeh! .; I'm wanted to write a songfic for Hiiro/Usagi, but it depends on the reviews! AND! A Charlies Angels/Sailormoon Fusion crossed over with Gundam wing! .; Heh! Again, depends on the reviews. Hiiro and Usagi forever! YAY!


	4. Demons and Talismans

  
The Tribe - Chapter 3 

Demons and Talismans

Author: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer - I don't own the GW characters or the SM characters.

Lilith: *Sniffle* I haven't been getting many reviews. Eh, oh well!! ^-^;

Hiiro: Just get on with the story.

Usagi: *Munching on some popcorn* Yeh, I wanna see what happens next!

Lilith: Geez, okay…. OH! And please remember that I am from AUSTRALIA. We spell some things differently like your 'Color' would be 'Colour' to me. Thank you. ^-^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Reaching the the edge of the dense forest that led to the village of the Great Tribe, navigating their horses between the trees would take too much time. Something they did not have. 

So instead, they strung the reigns of their horses onto nearby branches raced through the forest. Ignoring the screaming pain of their sore and tired muscles, they reached the clearing of the village entrance.

Destruction greeted their troubled eyes. Most of their tree houses were aflame, smoke like a hazy mist was all around them irritating their eyes. Bodies littered the forest floor, some mutilated and mangled, their clothes and the earth soaked in their blood. Shuddering at horror that was before them, they moved forward with their weapons drawn cautiously. They could not afford to make any mistake now.

"Gods," Rei whispered, willing her tear filled eyes to close momentarily in pain. "We're too late."

"No." A different voice said, maliciousness and amusement were evident. "I would say, your right on time."

As one, the Silver Mist clan turned to the source of the voice with their weapons held ready for a fight. Minako smothered the gasp that would have come from her, at the appearance of the demon. It appeared to be an over sized bull that could stand on two hind legs. Hooves were replaced with gigantic hands and feet, and its skin was a reddish colour. Sharp teeth were housed in a large, protruding snout.

"Mmmm, more delicious human women." Another demon voiced. This one was similar in size as the first though its head was of a horse and its skin was a sickly green. "I don't think we need to call the others for this little group."

"Agreed. We'll leave them to open the gate then." The other replied.

Makoto was outraged. How dare they!? Extending her arm and facing her palm in their direction, she muttered the word of power for lightening. 

Both demons roared in pain, curling slightly at the sudden attack of the brunnette. Lightening engulfed them, searing their flesh and causing their muscles to spasm in agony.

Taking this as their cue, the two blonds and the dark haired woman rushed forward, weapons raised in attack.

Usagi was the first to reach the bull headed demon, slicing down its chest with her sword, she grunted in frustration as the monster jumped back causing her blow to sail harmlessly by him. They were pretty fast, that much she could tell. Large did not always mean slow.

Flipping backwards, her feet connected with his jaw causing the demon to stumble back. Once on her feet, she lunged forward with her sword aiming for his chest. He saw this and swatted the weapon away effortlessly, his other hand connected with her smaller form and the next moment she was knocked into her other companions, who were facing the horse headed creature.

An arrow sailed through the air, the arrow head lodging itself into the arm of the Bull demon who had raised its fist up to bring down upon the three in a crushing blow.

Once more, the demon roared in pain and its companion gazed at the arrow lodged in the others arm. Tearing its eyes away from the arrow, the horse demon looked towards the blond haired archer who had fired it. 

"Silver Mist Clan!" Someone cried out. "Force them through the gates with the Mantra!"

The three women who had leapt into battle, quickly returned to their fellow clan members, forming a circle they joined hands and prayed that someone would be able to guard them while they chanted the Mantra of the banishing.

Only barely did Rei notice through half closed eyes, that their five new male acquaintances had arrived to defend them, holding back the two angered demons. She could feel the essence of their demonic power being pulled through the gates, their bodies weakening at the strain as they battled to resist.

Abruptly, the mantra was cut off as the bull demon crashed into the circle in one last attempt to prevent their forced return to the demon world. He glared at the women before he collapsed to the ground. It was apparent the mantra had been working, though it had been the first time it had been used in centuries.

A dark mist seemed to collect itself near the horse demon, slowly solidifying into the shape of a man. He was handsome with hair as dark as the night and the similar coloured eyes. He offered a smile to the golden haired clan woman, though just as soon as he arrived he disappeared taking the two demons with him.

"Who wa-.." Usagi started to ask.

"That," Setsuna spoke as she approached them. "Was the Demon Lord Daynith."

Ami stood, glancing around and noticed Quatre giving her a worried look. 

"I'm fine Quatre, but our people…" She responded, her blue eyes roamed over the desolation that had taken place.

Hiiro approached, giving Usagi a piercing glare before he spoke. "What happened?"

Usagi remained staring at the ground, her eyes closed as she swallowed hard. She shook her head obviously distraught at everything that had happened. "It didn't work. I've failed…."

"No, you have weakened them severely." A voice said quietly. 

All eyes looked towards the dark haired child of the Silver mist clan. Her eyes remained unblinking and seemed to be staring at the ground as if collecting her thoughts. "Daynith and Eight of the warlords are resting, where? I cannot see.... Four have managed to escape the effects of the mantra. They shall be the ones you fight in this life."

Confusion clouded the faces of all those present, except that of Setsuna. Her ruby eyes held a sense of wonder for the child, amazed that the girl could know so much and control her powers at such a young age.

"This life?" Wufei's brow had risen at her remark. "What do you mean girl?"  
  
  
  
  
The wide red eyes of Chibi-Usa glanced over at her adopted mothers, noticing the disturbed looks on their faces she had to force herself to remain quiet and attentive to what they were feeling. Supper was quiet, quieter than it ever was even if Ami and the man named Quatre weren't present.

"The scroll you gave me," Hiiro questioned the newly revealed Oracle. "Where did you find it?"

Hotaru looked up and tilted her head to the side in thought, she appeared confused by his question. "What scroll?"

Hiiro looked rather irritated by that response and was about to press the matter further when he heard Usagi sigh.

"Leave her be." Usagi softly urged the Prince.

Hiiro turned his head away from Usagi, ignoring her once again. He had been ignoring her since that night and it angered the Clan leader greatly.

Slamming her hands down on the table, she pushed her chair back and stood glaring icily at the Prince of Tyria who still remained impassive and unresponsive to her.

"Fine. Come morning we shall be leaving." She snarled, her fists were clenched tightly. "We will no longer be distracting you from whatever it is you have to do."

Chibi-Usa seemed startled at her reaction and glanced at the other clan women.

"But Usagi-chan…" Minako started.

"No. We shall be leaving." Was the response, she didn't even bother to look at the other blond. "Please be ready by tomorrow morning."

Rei seemed pleased with this decision and smirked, watching her clan leader exit the room.

Wufei noticed this and narrowed his eyes on the dark haired young woman. "What, pray tell, are you so happy about?"

Snorting, dark violet eyes flickered over to him with disinterest. "Men. They would just be in our way."

"Women are weak and need protecting." Wufei retorted with a scowl. 

Before Rei could climb over the table and snag the poor unsuspecting male into a headlock, with Makoto happy to help in 'teaching' him a lesson, Ami entered the room with Quatre.

Duo, upon seeing them took the opportunity to lighten the all too serious mood. "Oooooh! Ami and Quatre, where have you guys been?"

Both blushed, though it was Ami who spoke. "Just studying Duo."

"Studying what?" Duo teased. "The art of Kissing maybe?"

Quatre reddened more, if that was possible and spluttered at an attempt to neutralize the situation.

Ami's reaction however was more interesting. 

"We did no such thing!" She shouted at him, turning to her companions she shook her head furiously at the wide eyed stares. "Its true. He never touched me."

The blond young man seemed a little offended at her abrupt denial of the idea. "Is there something wrong with the idea Ami? Don't you like me?"

The blue haired woman looked at him, blushed and looked away. "No, that's not it."

Makoto smirked and shook her head and Rei merely scowled at Quatre.

Minako who had been giggling spoke up, earning everyones attention with what she said next. 

"Kissing a Tribe woman is an act of proposing marriage by our law."

Hiiro looked at her, his persian blue eyes narrowed. "Is that true?"

Nodding, Chibi-Usa who had been quiet all that time decided to elaborate just a tiny bit more on the strange law the Tribe had. "You can even be forced into the marriage!"

"Forced?" Trowa queried. "How?"

Makoto sighed and sent a look to the pink haired clan member. "Even if a woman does not love the man and she is not strong enough to prevent or fight off the man from kissing her, she will have to marry him by our law."

"That doesn't make sense…." Duo commented in thought. "Why would you want to force your Tribe members into a marriage that isn't wanted?"

"For strength, idiot." Rei muttered from where she sat, slumped in her seat. "If a woman who is strong, is defeated by a male, then it is only right to marry him."

"So that the his strength, fighting ability and anything else that may beneficial are brought into the clan." Ami continued. "That is how we have become stronger through thousands of years."

Hiiro sat pondering this new information, merely listening to what the others had discussed.

Hotaru looked at him and smiled serenely. Setsuna had offered to help train her in controling whatever powers she had, and that had eased her troubled mind a little. 

  
  
  
Blinking azure blue eyes, a slender hand came up to stifle the yawn that forced its way to her lips. Turning away from the bright rays of the morning sun, the blond woman rolled over facing away from the window and lay still for a moment, before she stretched and got out of bed.

"I'm sorry! I swear!" 

Obviously, Duo had started playing his pranks early this morning. 

"GRRR! Duo! I want my whip and bindings back right now!" That was the familiar voice of Minako.

A slender blond brow rose at the shout. Usually it was her blond clan mate who would get herself into trouble, and have the others bail her out. Still, it was strangely a welcome change.  
  
  
After all have assembled in the large hall that Setsuna often used to train, the golden haired clan leader was surprised to see the Prince of Tyria leaning against the shadowy back wall as the women talked of their plans.

"I say, we hunt those animals down and kill them." Rei suggested with a growl. "They deserve as much for what they've done to our village!"

The ruby eyes of Setsuna landed on the fiery tempered woman, and a small smile of hope touched her lips although there was still a hint of sorrow in her eyes. 

"I have just received word from some clan leaders." She started softly, managing to catch the attention of all in the room.

Usagi's full attention was to her and she moved closer to the taller woman. "And?"

"Some of the clans," She stressed the first word, hoping to get her point across that there wouldn't be enough people to launch a full fledged attack on any demonlords soon. "Managed to escape the massacre in the village."

Hotaru stood suddenly, her eyes flashing to a lighter violet before she spoke. Clearly, the little girl was not herself ever since they had been taken by the Duke, and her powers had suddenly made themselves known. "Clearly, your first course of action is to find the talismans."

"Talismans?" Hiiro prompted. "Those things on the scroll you gave me?"

Usagi turned sharply, blue eyes glaring at the normally quite Prince. Why had Hotaru given the scroll to him and not them? It was their responsibility to banish the demons back to their world.

"Yes," The girl nodded, causing her short dark hair to bob slightly at the movement. "The talismans are the original weapons that were used to defeat the demons when they had originally lived in this world."

"Who are you?" Ami asked the little girl curiousy. "Your not totally Hotaru anymore, are you?"  


This time the girl shook her head, glancing at Ami with slightly different eyes. 

"Your right, I'm not her, not at the moment. I am your guide." She said softly. "I will not always occupy the same person in each life."

Hiiro narrowed his eye on the girl, his dry lips moved as if to speak. To question the girl on her comment, but once more, the child was saved from answering any of his questions by a sharp glare from the Golden haired leader. 

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded. " This is none of your concern, you made that perfectly clear when you… Just leave!"

He wasn't going to argue this time, so the brown haired, blue eyed young man pushed himself away from the wall and glared back, his voice becoming monotone. "Demons obsessed with conquering the world _are_ my concern, woman."

With that said, he left the room, slamming the heavy oak door behind him and causing all those present to wince.

"The talismans," Makoto spoke. "Where can we find the first one?"

The tiny girl paused for a moment, taking a glimpse at the green eyed amazon. 

"The forbidden caves." Was her reply.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


	5. Forbidden Caves

  
The Tribe - Chapter 4

Forbidden Caves

Author: Chibi Lilith

Disclaimer - I don't own the GW characters or the SM characters.

Lilith: Wah! I know I'm late at updates, and I'm so sorry!!

Usagi: Lil-chan, don't you love me anymore? -Sniffle- 

Hiiro: I will kill you. -Points gun at Lilith- 

Rei: .* Damn it Lil-chaan! 

Lilith: HEY! You know what? I found some stories from before that I wrote under the pen name Chibi Usagi Yuy. I really should continue them, I think I'll transfer them to this Pen Name…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Forest green eyes gazed about the darkened cavern, shifting her torch forward the brunette amazon glanced to her left and nodded to her companion, a dark eyed woman with waist length dark hair. The faint pleasant scent of salt water filled her nostrils, purposely holding the breath for a moment and then releasing to calm herself.

The dark eyed woman moved forward cautiously in the crouched position she was in, shifting most of her weight from one foot to the other. The torch in her hand burned brightly, the light causing the long bladed knife in her hand to glimmer a soft red hue, ready to draw blood if it must.

"So, which one should we take?" Minako questioned the group a little too loudly as her voice echoed through the halls of the dark, damp cave.

Rei's scowl was dark as she glared at the normally loud blond. "Minako, I swear, if whatever lives in there heard you and knows we're coming, I'm going to make sure that you're the first to be eaten!"

"Like your doing a better job at being quiet." The blond retorted as she rolled her eyes.

Stepping forward, the blue haired woman of the group glanced from one entrance to the other. The clan and its new companions had found themselves stuck at an underground Y section with Rei and Makoto holding a burning torch at each opening.

"I suggest," Ami began slowly "..that we divide into two groups of five, each taking a different tunnel."

Usagi nodded her head, agreeing with what the blue haired genius had suggested. 

"I will go with Rei and Minako down the left tunnel. Makoto and Ami to the right." Turning to Hiiro the blond avoided eye contact, knowing that the icy glare would be there if she didn't. "You can decide who of your clan goes where."

"We're not a clan, woman." Wufei pointed out rather rudely causing Rei to glare at him.

But before the fiery beauty could respond, Hiiro motioned to himself, Trowa and Quatre before speaking. "I will go with them down the right. Duo and Wufei to the left."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi shivered at the cold dampness of the tunnel as they continued walking down the seemingly endless underground passage of the forbidden caves. Her thoughts on a certain young Prince of Tyria and why they didn't get along.

Why was it that they didn't get along?

"Maybe it's the sexual tension?" Minako suggested from beside her. The two were trailing a little further behind then the group. "Your attracted to each other."

Usagi looked at her aghast, wide eyes forming into gigantic pools of blue. Her jaw worked as she struggled to say something to the other blond, her friend since childhood.

"How… I mean, what do are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Usagi! You just asked why out loud!" The blond giggled and nudged her with her shoulder. "I can sense it there, it's so thick I could poke it with my finger!" (1)

When the blond clan leader couldn't think of a reply, Minako continued. "Besides, you two look really cute together. He may be cold, a little distant and scary, but he's one hell of a looker. I think you might be good for him Usagi, and I know your not acting like yourself because of what happened to the Tribe." 

The blond paused when she noticed her friends eyes flash with hurt. "You can't change what happened, and you can't bring the other clans back. But we sure as hell can send those demons back to where they belong!"

Usagi glanced at her friend with moist eyes, and suddenly she flung her arms around the other blond. "Thank you Mina-chan!" 

Though, because they were too far away from the Rei, the designated torch holder the two blonds managed to stumble over an unseen rock on the darkened path way, and fall into a heap on the floor, giggling all the while.

"You two hurry it up!" Rei cried as she, Wufei and Duo who were currently arguing about who should carry the torch and lead the group next.

"Maxwell, I'm the oldest and the wisest of this group. I should lead next." Wufei said pointedly to the braided knight.

"No Wu-man I sh-" Duo didn't get to finish what he said before Wufei let out a cry of rage and chased him down the tunnel.

When the three girls managed to catch up to them they were met with an amusing sight.

It appeared that Wufei had managed to catch Duo by his braid, and the mentioned blue eyed young man was still attempting to scramble away from the enraged chinese man.

Until they noticed the pair was frozen in that position, not moving an inch.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked with a hint of urgency.

Instead of a reply, Duo lifted an arm and managed to point ahead of them. Two pairs of blue eyes and a set of dark violet glanced to where the usually hyper young man was pointing to.

They were met with many sets of white eyes, blinking at them with more appearing every now and then.

"Remember," Rei started as she turned to the group. "Minako is getting eaten first."  


With that said, the other blond let out an ear pearcing wail.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was Minako!" Ami exclaimed as the sharp scream echoed off the walls, grabbing hold of her taller friends arm causing the group to pause in their trek. 

"Something's wrong Mako-chan!"

Just as they were about to turn back to help their friends a distant rumble caused them to pause yet again. Trowa motioned for quiet, straining to hear or determine anything about the sound. His eyes widened at the sudden realisation, though before he could open his mouth to relay his thoughts Quatre interrupted.

"Run! The tunnel is collapsing!" 

Taking in a sharp breath, Hiiro took the lead and yanked the torch out of Makoto's strong grip, much to the tall clan woman's surprise and took off down the passage.

"Hey!" Came Makoto's indignant cry as she ran after him, the others were hot on her heels at the echoing sound of a life threatening cave in. If she could think of the worst thing to die from, it would be being buried alive.

Hiiro grunted and ran harder, the smell of fresh soil coming to him. A sign that the walls would soon cave in on them. 

The light of the torch suddenly flickered at a slight breeze, the same one that brushed against his hot skin in a comforting coolness much to his relief. Where was this breeze coming from? 

His question was answered when they reached the end, the tunnel opening up into a large almost unending cavern that was brightly lit up.

The breath he held was knocked out of him when he felt someone slam into him, obviously the others had managed to scramble out right after him just as the rumbling collapse of the cave ended. Hiiro found himself on his back, staring up at the cloudless blue sky and he blinked in confusion before glancing around himself. 

"Oh my!" Ami exclaimed, pulling a leaf out of her hair as she stood. "It's the city of Pyris, just as they described it to be in out history books Mako!"

"Pyris?" Quatre questioned no one in particular as he too got up and went over to help up Makoto and Trowa.

Trowa gazed down at the city at the base of the hill they stood on, green eyes flickering over the stone built houses, bustling streets, and the few but strange tree's that grew there.

Makoto nodded her head as she dusted herself off. "Legend has it that when the warrior Kaylen defeated Baladein the demon with the sword of flame; Hiken, he had lived out the rest of his life in the lost city of Pyris. The people of which became the guardian on the sword when he died."

"I see." Quatre nodded his head as he gazed around. "Then the Hiken must be the talisman we're searching for…"

"The others!" Ami suddenly blurted out, a panicked look crossed her face as she turned the the others.

Hiiro's eyes darkened at the thought that the others could be dead. Splitting up had been a bad idea in the first place. His persian blue eyes didn't miss the small group of natives that were making they're way up the hill, armed with hand made weapons he had never seen before.  
  
The first of the natives that reached they merely stared them up and down, glancing towards the women he focused his attention on them. His pale skin contrasting with the brown he wore, his eyes white and seemingly unfocused as he watched them.

"Thiy car t'dea m'ka shu." He spoke almost uncertainly.

Glancing at each other, Makoto grinned and the almost hysterical Ami sobbed in relief at his words. 

"He says our friends are here." Makoto translated.

  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later they were led to a larger building which Ami guessed was the city Palace. They were led to separate rooms and told to wash up and prepare for the feast that was being thrown in their honor, they still had no idea what was going on.

"What are we doing here?" Makoto asked the native woman that lead them toward the dining hall of the palace.

"You're here because you're here." The woman responded cryptically. 

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the back of the light haired native woman, her fists clenching in rage. "Why don't yo-"

"Mako-chan, there's Usagi." Ami said softly, pointing the blond who was dressed much the same way they were. White dresses of silk adorned they're slender figures, white sandles on their feet and white flowers and feathers in their hair.

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan!" Usagi shouted as she spotted them, her hands clasped infront of her as she smiled at them.

She reminded Ami of a beautiful princess the way the blond looked at that moment, and the blue haired woman guessed that the golden haired clan leader was feeling slightly better for what happened to the tribe.

"They say that they have the Hiken and that they will let us take it." Usagi informed them. "That is, if one of us can perform Harukathis." 

Blinking, the blue haired woman stared at her clan leader a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. She had seen that word somewhere before, but she could not think of where… or what it meant.

"Harukathis? What's that suppose do be?" Makoto asked, a confused look on her face.

"Rei-chan says it's a dance she read about in a book about Pyris back at the great hall's library. It involves flowers and jumping!" Minako supplied for the brunette.

A small blush formed on Usagi's cheeks as noticed something behind the pale king of the natives. Hiiro always seemed able to get her attention, even from within a crowd.

Minako giggled and took the other blondes elbow, directing her gaze away from the Tyrian prince and towards the buffet table. "You better stop looking in that direction. That scary looking King thinks you fancy him."

Usagi glanced back, and much to her dismay the mentioned, young king of the natives was smiling at her. 

Rei had also noticed the look from the King and sent a chilling glare in his direction effectively causing him to look away nervously.

"So, who actually know's how to do this dance they want you to do?" Duo asked once he made his way towards them purposely checking Minako out. "I certainly wont be dancing if it involves flowers."

"You would think Onna," Wufei began, directing his comment towards Rei who, even with the scowl on her face was dressed very prettily that even Wufei couldn't resist taking pleasure in her appearance. "That you were inlove with that clan leader of yours at the rate you keep getting yourself involved with her and men."

"I may love her but I'm not inlove with her, stupid man." Rei defended. "I stop them because they are not worthy of her."

There was a sudden clapping and stomping of feet on the hard wooden floor boards, and the young king of the natives stepped onto the top step so that he would be seen by all.

"It is time for one of our guests to perform Harukathis." He began, glancing towards the servant to his left he continued. "Please prepare our journey to the Lake of fire."

"Lake of fire?" Hiiro commented from beside Usagi. How he had managed to do that without the young clan leader knowing was beyond her. "What do flowers, jumping and dancing have anything to do with a lake of fire?"

Lake of fire… Harukathis… These two things snapped into place in Ami's mind.

"It's not a dance that involves flowers!" Ami exclaimed. "The Pyris word for flower and fire are represented by characters that look similar. Harukathis is the sacrifice of ones life to appease the Volcano God who demands a yearly sacrifice, by jumping into the lake of flames!"

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know Ami seems a little too over excited in this chapter, but she's the smart one and I guessed she would realise everything and well… jumping into a lake of fire isn't exactly boring, now is it?

Sorry for the late chapter, I'm going to start work on the next chapter for the Angel's of Artemis soon, and get the first chapter of the Batman of the future/SM crossover which will be coming out shortly, typed up.

I've already got a rough sketch on what the story line will be for that one. =D

  
Also, I will be continuing my fic's from my other pen name Chibi Usagi Yuy.

Okay. Now that's all please review! (^.^)


	6. Authors Note

AN:

After seven years on hiatus, I will be continuing this story after encouragement from my significant other! So, I'll start working on this tomorrow!

Until then!


End file.
